


The Love Song

by GrendelGrowls



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lovesickness, Music, One Shot, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Vaginal, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Susana feels needy. Her partner, the talented and always-inspired Octavia, has been different now that she's inhabiting a body built for war. Fortunately, one doesn't need reproductive organs to pleasure another, and Octavia can be very creative when she's in the right mood...
Relationships: Cephalon Suda/Octavia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a single idea I saw in a really old fanfic that I read years ago, and I've never seen it since. I might make a longer version of this in the future, but I really just wanted to see how the idea still holds up and whether or not it would work for a Sutavia pairing.

"Please tell me you're in there, my love. You haven't moved in _days_."

Susana was concerned. Octavia - rather, the woman that _they_ now called Octavia - had been still for a long time. These new weapons, the Warframes, didn't have to sleep, but she was still worried that something had gone wrong. What's worse, the loneliness was starting to set in, both emotional and... _carnal_.

She had never been that much of a needy lover, especially not with her current relationship, but sometime things changed. The problem wasn't that Octavia had become somebody new, but that she wasn't the same. It was difficult for her to describe, but something just... didn't sit well with her. It was like wearing a dress that had been stained with the petals of a beautiful flower: the change had been made, but it was too early to tell if it had been for the worse.

Like all people, Susana had her moods, and right now she missed the touch of the other woman more than anything. The cryopod being used to store the post-transformation Warframe was apparently meant to help her adjust to the new situation, since it was quite a shock to the body: Susana didn't know the specifics, but the 'finished product' looked only vaguely human, so a chance to rest probably made a big difference. The last thing they needed was for Octavia to suffer more than she already had, even if it was for the best.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I wanted to watch, but they wouldn't let me."

The frosted glass of the pod didn't answer back. She was so lonely, but she couldn't turn to anybody else. Octavia may have been... _what she was_ , but they were still together, and they still needed one another. She couldn't betray Tavi's trust, not for such a base instinct. She would manage.

Well, she wished she could tell herself that.

The truth was, Susana needed _something_. It had been a hard week, and her brain was still used to the idea of coming home to her lover, her companion. Even if they only cuddled or talked, it was enough to sooth her soul and lighten her heart. Without that, her desires and need had grown stronger and stronger, with each passing day making her more frustrated at the lack of somebody to share passion with. It sometimes felt like they had permitted her to store the cryopod in her own quarters as an intentional experiment, but the Orokin working over her were likely just happy to get Octavia out of her hands.

Technically, that also meant that _she_ was the one who got to choose what to do with her Tavi. They had no eyes and ears here, and the responsibility fell on her to choose how to care for the new Warframe.

All around her were creatures in a similar state: taxidermies, skulls of long-dead beasts and memories of those that had been lost in battle. All were preserved in ways that make them last far longer, ensuring that they would remain in the heart and mind of Susana herself. Octavia was no exception, immortalised in a chamber of supercooled chemicals and gases, but she could be _retrieved_.

Hesitantly, and with a lingering doubt in her mind, she reached for the release and tugged. Cold air rushed through the newly-opened cracks in the cryopod’s front as the freezing temperatures met the relative warmth of her bedroom, forming a wave of cool smoke that sent a tiny chill through her body. Octavia had been in there for at least a week, her longest period of inactivity yet, and there was no telling how she would feel after being woken up so suddenly.

By the time the cryopod had completely opened up, exposing the majestic musical being within, Susana was starting to regret it a little bit. She was being selfish, ignoring her love’s need to sleep and relax after something that was probably extremely invasive. It wasn’t something she could help, though: even as a living weapon, Octavia had been kind and caring to her, just like her old self. Part of the Archimedian’s mind was left wanting, and it had been interfering with the rest of her life.

Like always, the maestro that stood in front of her was beautiful. Maybe not in the same way that she had once been, but it was still a form of beauty nonetheless.

“Octavia…”

The Warframe, her lover, seemed to be awake and ready to react almost instantly, looking around to check for any kind of threat or problem. Through her helmet – or face, Susana still didn’t know – came a projection of her voice, melodic and smooth, with that singer’s feel to it that she loved so much. “Is something the matter, Susana? Are you hurt?”

“No, I…” The Archimedian turned her head down towards her floor-length black dress in shame, hoping that she had made the right choice. “…I missed you, Tavi. They said not to open your pod, but I couldn’t wait.”

Octavia stared for a moment, her near-featureless face giving nothing away about what she was feeling. Susana wanted to shrink back into herself, but the feeling of one cool hand stroking the side of her head was enough to make her look up again, her expression betraying her worry.

“Being lovesick is not something to feel bad about, Susana. I know you better than anybody could. I know you better than yourself.”

“I’m not supposed to open the pod-“

“Sus, you know I would walk through the universe’s hottest flames to keep you happy. A small pod isn’t going to stop me from giving you what you need.” She gently patted the Archimedian’s cheek, with her palm, the thin frame of her new body doing nothing to detract from the warmth that her touch brought Susana. “What can I do? A talk? Make you some food? Play you some of my music?”

“Actually, Tavi, I’m… I’m feeling something much less sophisticated than that.” Susana almost had to laugh at how she was acting, but she fell to pieces really easily around her lover. Something about her treatment by the other woman, specifically the way that she always knew what ‘her Sus’ needed most, made her stomach knot and her heart blossom.

“Hmm. That might be difficult. I don’t _have_ all of the body parts I used to, but we might still have one of your toys lying around. Do you know where your favourites are?” The mention of their extensive collection of massage aids and ‘exercise gear’ was enough to make Susana blush, but not out of shame. There were a lot of memories that had made over the years using their… _equipment_ , especially with Octavia as she was now.

Then, Susana felt something strange in her gut. There was one thing she had completely overlooked ever since Tavi had undergone her changes, and they were only starting to piece together in her head now that she was no desperate for relief and intimacy.

“Use your powers.”

“How?”

“However you can. I’m feeling… submissive today.”

Octavia scoffed, the projected voice still managing to sound pleasant. “Aren’t you always? Alright, stay _very still_.”

Susana watched as her partner waved her hand, hearing the gentle sound of some Void energy expending itself and dispersing into the air. At first, it seemed like nothing had happened, and she was about to look around for whatever Tavi had done.

Before she got the chance, her legs gave way as a strange object appeared between them, already partially inside her body by the time she sank down to the ground on her knees. The gentle pulsing of the beat inside it was enough to make her quietly groan almost immediately, her brain trying to catch up to the suddenness of it all.

“What did you just…?”

“The Metronome. Something special I’ve been keeping from you. Do you like it?”

Moaning again, Susana noticed that the beat inside wasn’t just a consistent pattern, but a rhythm. A bassline. Fitting, for such a musical partner. “It’s… _certainly different_.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, but I don’t want to take things too far just yet. Relax, enjoy yourself. You’ve earned it, Sus.”

The beat didn’t slow down or speed up, remaining consistent each time. She was getting used to the pattern – something about it was very personal, like it had come from Octavia herself. She supposed that it had, in a way.

“That reminds me… did I ever tell you about the anthem I was working on?”

Susana’s mouth struggled to reply as she continued to occasionally moan and groan at the pattern of vibrations and pulses inside her. “You’re… telling me about this… now?”

“So I didn’t tell you? I’ve been working on an anthem, my finest song yet. I wanted to make it memorable for you.”

“What do you mean…?” It was getting a little harder for Susana to focus, even though she was learning the pattern now. It was _never_ easy to focus while being fucked in any manner, of course, but something about the way it followed a changing beat was throwing her off time and time again. Her moans grew louder and her body grew warmer, the repressed lust starting to seep out – both literally, through her actions, and physically, through her twitching lower half.

“When they told me I had these musical powers, I wanted to use them to make a love song for you. Then I thought, ‘Octavia, love songs are always going to be end up dated’, so I thought I’d make an _actual_ love song instead.”

“What are you talking about, T… Tavi…?”

The projected laughter coming from Octavia’s head told the Archimedian all she needed to know. “Enjoy my new love song, Susana. It’s all for you.”

The Metronome, still placed inside her quivering body, began to play multiple instruments at once.

The inside of Susana’s most sensitive areas was suddenly rocked by the vibrations of multiple melodies layered together in a symphony of pleasure, causing her to almost scream out at the immediate change she felt. It wasn’t just like a vibration: her entire body was pulsing to the beat, the music being played _into her_ rather than just around her. Every time the notes changed or the beat skipped ahead, she felt it running through her core and spreading out across her entire being.

“F-fuck!” She couldn’t stop herself from verbalising – this wasn’t something she had experienced before. Moving toys were one thing, and she had definitely been shaken up a few times, but this was something much, _much_ more intense for her.

Susana had to struggle to stay on her knees the entire time, the various forces and motions inside her turning her into a shaking, mumbling mess by the music that was pumping through her body. When she wasn’t yelling out in pleasure, she was desperately reaching out for something to grab onto, her fingers twitching in response to the rapid change of stimuli going on between her legs.

Octavia had other ideas.

Stepping forward, the Warframe reached down and placed her hand on Susana’s neck, gently squeezing. It wasn’t painful, but it was enough to make it slightly harder to breathe – just how she liked it. The Archimedian’s moaning turned to gasping as she struggled to hold herself together, the pleasured panic in her eyes amusing her lover.

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, Susana, and this song is meant to represent that. It’s meant to show how much you matter to me and how much pleasure I want to bring you.”

Susana smiled at the sentiment, but was too busy being used as a music muffler to respond. A long, drawn-out whine escaped her lips as she looked up her partner in the eyes. Her expression turned to one of fear as Octavia reached over to the one of the musical devices on her left arm, pressing down one of the buttons. It whooshed in response, signifying that something big was about to happen.

The melody got louder. _Much louder_.

Susana had to yell and curse at the top of her lungs to stop herself from exploding, her inner walls tightening as she was basically forced to vibrate internally, each part of her body begging the others to settle so that she could rest. Her hips were bucking at this point, the involuntary spasms of her pelvic muscles making it impossible to hold any kind of stability or dignity.

She couldn’t speak, she could barely breathe, and it felt like she was going to burst. Nobody had ever done this to her before, and she didn’t even know if she was physically strong enough to withstand it. For all she knew, it could be messing up her insides, but she didn’t _care_.

Mustering up all of her strength and trying everything she could to take a deep breath, Susana managed to shout out a single word as loudly as possible, her entire body fighting against her.

“ ** _Octaviaaaaaaaaahhhhhh_**!”

And with that, she collapsed onto the floor, her muscles barely responding as she writhed around in time with the music. It was pulsing right through her, hitting every weak spot she’d ever had from dozens of different angles. The sound was too much, it was too loud. She felt like she was doing to die from it.

She couldn’t look up and see Octavia, but she heard the soft whooshing of a button being pressed. The music being played inside her body changed once more, but not into another melody.

Instead, it was Octavia’s voice.

“ _I love you, Susana_.”

The amount of bass applied to the speed, combined with the volume of the audio, was too much for her to handle. She cried out in pleasure as her arms went limp, feeling her legs twitch and jerk around as the fluids inside her began to pool on the floor for her lover to see. The Metronome, as quickly as it had appeared, vanished, leaving her empty and incredibly numb all over.

Unable to even move, it only took a few seconds for Susana to pass out, her body no longer responding to her brain.

_Silence_.

Octavia could hear nothing but the quiet breathing of her unconscious love. As she had expected, Susana had enjoyed her little love song, her anthem. She felt somewhat bad for the state that the Archimidian had ended up in, but it was also probably for the best. This probably wouldn’t be the only time she employed this tactic, either. After all, she _was_ the greatest musician the Orokin had ever seen.

Picking up the crumpled pile that was her partner – who was still wearing her black dress, and would no doubt have to wash it later – she carried her over to the bed that they had once shared. Today would be different: Susana needed the rest and the comfort after all that she had been through.

Placing her limp lover on the soft sheets, Octavia sat down on the floor next to her, calmly running her fingers through Susana’s perfect hair. It was the perfect time to begin composing her next masterpiece.

If she was lucky, Susana would want to test _that_ out herself, too.


End file.
